A dream, just a dream
by Veratimmie
Summary: C'est fou comme un rêve peut changer le regard qu'on a sur les autres, n'est-ce pas, Sirius? Slash SBRL...
1. Reveil

Bonjour !

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien posté… Trop occupée…

Re-voilà donc un slash Sirius/Remus… Comme vous les aimez, mais n'attendez pas de lemon, il n'y en aura pas. C'est juste une petite romance…Entre deux garçons… Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

_Disclaimer : Tout le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Le bruit que faisaient James et Peter réveilla Sirius. Il mit un moment avant d'émerger, une sensation bizarre flottait dans son esprit et il ne savait pourquoi elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il resta allongé, essayant de remettre un peu de clarté dans ses idées. Il avait rêvé. Oui, mais il rêvait depuis bientôt 17 ans… Ce n'était pas le fait de rêver qui le mettait mal à l'aise, quand même ! Quoique… Il ferma plus fort les yeux, tentant ainsi de se souvenir de son rêve… Il y avait ses amis : James, Peter et Remus… Surtout Remus… Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du comment ni du pourquoi, mais il lui restait une impression de douce chaleur et d'émotion agréable au sujet de Remus. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils… « Merde… »

Il se sentait pris entre l'envie d'effacer ce rêve et celle de se replonger dans la sensation agréable qu'il avait éprouvé… Il referma les yeux, juste un instant. L'émotion revint, l'enveloppant tout entier. Un trouble chaud, agréable. Il sentait des bras autour de lui. Des bras à la fois forts et tendres. Il était dans les bras de quelqu'un… Et ce quelqu'un c'était… Remus ! Sirius ouvrit les yeux « Merde.. » dit-il pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

- et alors, tu te lèves ? lui demanda James, qui avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements. Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas rater le petit déj' !

Sirius s'assit sur bord de son lit, prit une longue inspiration, releva la tête :

- j'arrive, j'arrive…

- t'en fais une tête ! pas assez dormi ?

- non, c'est pas ça…Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

- tu me raconteras ça en bas, je file manger…

- je te suis ! dit Peter…

Sirius se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau de la douche… Il mit la tête sous l'eau. C'était agréable de sentir l'eau couler… Agréable...Comme son rêve… Il secoua la tête, la remit sous l'eau et lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Remus… Il le connaissait depuis six ans… Un ami… pas son meilleur ami, mais un très bon ami… « allez, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard ! se murmura-t-il. » Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et enfila ses vêtements tout aussi hâtivement. Il rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle commune. James était en train de terminer son assiette de porridge en compagnie de Lily Evans et de Peter.

- alors, vieux, ça va mieux ?

- ça va, ça va, dit Sirius, en se servant un verre de jus d'orange et une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

- Mal dormi ? demanda Lily.

- Il a fait un cauchemar, répondit James pour son ami.

- Pas du tout, dit Sirius. C'était un rêve bizarre…

- Tu sais que tout rêve peut être expliqué ? ajouta Lily.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, en fait, ce ne sont que des émanations de ton subconscient… Souvent tu peux en trouver la naissance dans ce que tu as vécu la veille… Une pensée que tu as refoulé, ou une remarque qu'on t'a fait et à laquelle tu n'as pas fais gaffe hier…

- Tu veux dire que c'est quelque chose que j'ai pensé déjà ?

- Oui, en partie… Si tu repenses à ta journée d'hier, et que tu analyse bien tout ce qui s'est passé tu retrouveras pourquoi tu as rêvé…

- D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as pas encore dit ce que tu avais rêvé, intervint James…

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre/

- oh, tu sais, que du banal. Il y avait vous deux, James et Peter, et aussi Remus.

- Tiens, oui, il devrait arriver bientôt d'ailleurs…Mme Pomfresh lui donne toujours un petit déj spécial après …

- Hmmm, d'ailleurs j'aimerai aussi en avoir un, petit déj spécial…dit d'un air gourmand Peter.

- Et tu aimerais aussi être un loup-garou, je suppose ? demanda James ironiquement.

Peter frissonna à ces mots et baissa la tête vers son porridge.

Sirius, contrairement à son habitude, ne renchérit pas aux paroles de James. Il restait encore troublé par son rêve, et encore plus avec ce qu'avait dit Lily. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question plus profondément… En attendant, il allait devoir affronter son ami avec ce trouble… Et il appréhendait ce moment…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Remus arriva. Il embrassa Lily, salua James et Peter d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de Sirius, en lui tapant l'épaule en guise de salut.

Sirius n'osa pas le regarder et s'occupa à tartiner un toast avec de la marmelade d'orange.

- Tu as l'air en forme, souligna Lily.

- Oui, ça ne se passe pas trop mal depuis quelque temps, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil vers ses amis.

Sirius écoutait distraitement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il pouvait encore sentir sur son corps les bras de Remus. Incroyable comme un simple rêve pouvait vous marquer… Sans le vouloir il fit une grimace et s'efforça d'être attentif à la conversation de ses amis, appuyant d'un rire trop forcé une mauvaise blague de James.

La matinée s'écoula , puis le déjeuner, et l'après-midi. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Surtout en cours d'histoire de la magie. Remus et Peter se trouvaient devant James et lui. Enfin surtout Remus. Le dos de Remus. La nuque de Remus. Les petits cheveux à la naissance du cou qui frisottait légèrement. Et ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais réellement regardé son ami… et là, il lui semblait le découvrir. Remus était plutôt…comment dire ? Le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut…séduisant.

Sirius se pencha sur son parchemin. Il serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était pas possible… Pas Remus… Depuis 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il aurait du déjà y avoir pensé…

_« Souvent tu peux en trouver la naissance dans ce que tu as vécu la veille… Une pensée que tu as refoulé, ou une remarque qu'on t'a fait et à laquelle tu n'as pas fais gaffe hier »_

Les paroles de Lily lui revenaient en tête…

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé hier qui pouvait expliquer ça ? Il fronça les sourcils….

- Monsieur Black pourrait-il nous dire en quelle année il est mort ?

Un regard à James qui lui murmura « 1225 » et Sirius répondit au professeur qui eut un sourire un peu dépité de ne pas l'avoir pris en flagrant délit de distraction mais continua son cours de la même voix monocorde.


	2. Le rêve

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura…

Les chapitres sont un peu courts mais j'essaierai de vous les mettre assez vite...

Merci à Barbotine et Loulou2a.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda James, en s'asseyant près de Sirius, dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

Leur dernier cours fini, les deux amis avaient filé dans la salle commune, assez vite pour semer Peter, qui s'était rabattu sur Remus qui, à son habitude, se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle commune. Juste quelques premières années en train de faire sagement leur devoirs. Les autres élèves profitaient encore du rallongement de la lumière en ce début de printemps et surtout de cette première journée sans pluie pour traîner dehors.

Sirius était enfoncé dans le fauteuil.

- Allez, te fais pas prier, répéta James. Ca se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure que ça ne va pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tu n'as presque pas parlé durant tous les cours, et un Sirius qui ne parle pas est un Sirius qui ne va pas.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- c'est nouveau ça ?

- oui, et c'est de moi… Pas mal, hein ? Dit fièrement James.

Sirius sourit plus franchement et avoua sans se départir de ce sourire qui faisait craquer les filles de Poudlard :

- ok, j'avoue… C'est ce rêve…

- T'en es encore là ? s'exclama James.

- Ben oui, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire…

- Alors raconte, c'était quoi ?

Sirius prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre :

- un idiot de rêve…

- hé, tu sais que si tu ne racontes pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ? C'était quoi comme rêve ? Un rêve érotique ou quoi ?

- Presque… répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Il aimait beaucoup James. Pour sa façon d'être, de tout dédramatiser, pour sa façon de prendre la vie du bon côté, désespérément optimiste. Lui qui avait vécu dans une famille pour qui rien n'allait jamais bien, James lui avait apporté une bouffée d'oxygène. C'était mieux qu'un frère…

- Ecoute, j'ai rêvé de quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, et c'était bien… Trop bien…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Ben rien…

- Tu veux dire que c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda James, incrédule.

- Ben oui… mais c'était bien, tu ne peux savoir…

- Attends, quand je rêve de Lily, c'est super bien, tu peux me croire.. mais des fois, ça va plus loin.. ajouta James, une lueur coquine dans les yeux. Et toi, tu rêves juste que tu es dans les bras de quelqu'un et ça te met dans cet état ? Alors là, mon vieux, t'es drôlement amoureux. Et tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé ? Dis moi qui c'est !

- je ne suis pas amoureux, protesta Sirius !

- à d'autres ! fit James… La façon que tu as de dire « c'était bien » - et James avait exagéré le minaudage dans sa voix- c'est évident que tu es _très_ amoureux…

- Non ! ce n'est pas possible… Sirius hocha la tête. Non…répéta-t-il à voix basse…

- Tu sais, c'est pas grave, mon vieux, ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, voulut le rassurer James.

Mais ça ne rassurait pas du tout Sirius. Il se passa la main sur le visage. James le regardait, sans trop le comprendre. Lui, ça faisait des années qu'il était amoureux de Lily, et il trouvait ça plutôt bien, même si tout n'avait pas été rose, surtout au début…Maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux, et si ça arrivait à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour lui. Pourquoi Sirius se mettait dans cet état ? A cause de sa réputation de tombeur ? Réputation surfaite d'ailleurs, jamais Sirius n'était sorti avec une fille… Il avait toujours eu mieux à faire : un match de quidditch, une sortie à Préaulard, une soirée-beuverie entre mecs, une blague à préparer….Mais à 17 ans, il était temps que ça lui arrive…

- Allez, dis moi qui c'est, reprit James.

- C'est là le problème… Dit Sirius, baissant instinctivement la voix, bien que les plus proches des élèves soient occupés entre eux et ne leur prêtent pas attention.

- C'est pas un problème, dit James, à moins que ce ne soit… Sirius le regarda, interrogatif : Lily ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Lily ! rit Sirius. Pas du tout !

- Ben alors, y'a pas de problème…

- SI, si, c'est même un sacré problème… Sirius le regarda avec gravité. James marqua une pause avant de souffler :

- Me dis pas que c'est une de nos profs ?demanda James, légèrement paniqué. A nouveau Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui fallait dire très vite de qui il s'agissait, parce que James était capable de faire les suppositions les plus horribles et improbables qui soient.

- Non, dans mon rêve, il y avait toi, Peter et…Remus.

- Tu, tu veux dire que c'est l'un de nous ?

- Voilà le problème…

- C'est Remus ? Demanda James, après un temps de déduction. Peter n'était pas très …enfin il était trop juvénile, et lui ne se voyait pas dans ce rôle.

Sirius répondit par une grimace, assortie d'un léger rougissement incontrôlé. James hocha la tête un long moment avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

- tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gai ?

- Mais je te le dis, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui…

- Attends, tu rêves de lui et tu l'as dit : c'était bien…

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux…

James le regarda, fronça les sourcils :

- Ben en tout cas, c'est pas loin…

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne reprenne la conversation :

- tu comprends pourquoi je suis mal ? A chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce rêve. Comme si je sentais ses bras autour de moi… C'est invivable…La voix de Sirius s'était faite murmure et son regard s'était perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Ils en étaient là quand la porte s'ouvrit et Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce.

- vous êtes bien calmes, fit Peter.

- Ca nous change ajouta Remus, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- On réfléchissait, répondit James, en se levant.

- On va manger ? les interrompit Sirius en se levant à son tour. Je meurs de faim.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Peter.

- Le temps de ranger mes livres et j'arrive , dit Remus en se dépêchant de monter au dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires.

James le regarda monter et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils puis les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce.


	3. Amoureux ou pas?

_Voilà le troisième chapitre..._

_Je tiens à vous remercier de vos reviews._

_Un salut particulier à **Jenny**, que j'espère ne pas décevoir avec cette histoire..._

_Et euh... j'aime bien les chapitres pas trop longs... quoique celui-ci le soit un peu plus... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allongé dans son lit, Sirius réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à faire ce rêve ?

Ce dont il se souvenait de la journée précédente, c'était le départ de Remus, comme à chaque pleine lune… Rien d'exceptionnel… Sauf que… assez bizarrement, hier, en regardant son ami s'éloigner, il avait eu une sorte de pincement… une légère appréhension…Inexpliquée, parce que la nuit s'était bien passée. Les animagus avaient, selon leur habitude, tenu compagnie au loup-garou jusque très tôt le matin.

Sirius ne s'expliquait pas ce léger sentiment qui l'avait troublé à ce moment. Si Lily avait raison, il fallait qu'il cherche ce qui c'était passé hier. Mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire…Il tourna encore de longues minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, ce fut sans avoir eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

- Ouf ! pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Soulagement, vraiment ? Dans un sens, il se prit à le regretter. Enfin, juste à regretter la sensation de bien être éprouvée. Il se tourna sur le ventre, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et tenta de retrouver l'impression de ce moment, tout en évitant soigneusement de penser à Remus, ce qui n'était pas très facile. D'autant qu'à cet instant…

- qui fait un beau rêve érotique… murmura une voix qui se voulait sensuelle à son oreille.

Sirius rit en se retournant :

- James ! tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix !

- Mmmmmm, c'est si bon dans ses bras… Minauda encore James, serrant l'oreiller de Sirius. Oh, toi, je t'aime…

- Arrête ! Sirius tira violemment sur l'oreiller, ce qui provoqua le déséquilibre de son ami qui s'affala sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? demanda une voix ensommeillée qui venait du lit de Remus.

- C'est rien, c'est Sirius qui rêve trop fort ! lança James avant d'aller prendre ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche.

- N'importe quoi !

- Fais ce que tu veux, Sirius, mais en silence, s'il te plait… Je suis crevé…et j'aurais bien gratté deux minutes de sommeil en plus…

Sirius ne répondit rien, esquissant juste une grimace. La transformation avait eu lieu la nuit d'avant et Remus avait besoin de repos les deux-trois jours qui suivaient… James et lui avaient un peu oublié ça… Sirius s'assit sur son lit en attendant que James sorte de la salle de douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Remus, ou à ce qu'il en voyait : une masse sous la couverture, et simplement les cheveux qui dépassaient. Les cheveux courts, légèrement bouclés, légèrement dorés…

- eh, sors de ta rêverie et va te doucher, je t'attends, lui dit James, jetant sa serviette éponge à moitié mouillée sur son ami.

Plus tard...

- Alors ? demanda Lily.

- Alors quoi, demanda à son tour Sirius.

- Ben as-tu fait un nouveau rêve ?

- Non… heureusement…

- Heureusement, vraiment ? demanda avec ironie James.

Sirius le regarda, et sa bouche afficha ce que James appelait la « grimace siriusque qui cache sans cacher ». Les deux amis se connaissaient trop bien, et James savait que dès que quelque chose ennuyait Sirius il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre sa bouche dans un sourire très particulier. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui conférait une allure d'enfant qui faisait craquer les filles, si tant est qu'elles n'avaient pas encore craqué pour le beau brun aux yeux gris-bleus.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureux, demanda Lily ?

- Mais non ! répondit un peu trop vite Srius.

- Ttt ttt, fit James. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est différent !compléta James en attrapant un toast.

- ah oui ? Mais c'est une grande nouvelle, Sirius amoureux… s'exclama Lily . Il faut fêter ça ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre de jus d'orange.

- Il faut fêter quoi ? demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver, suivi de Peter.

SIrius ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à James qui riait mais qui se dépêcha de répondre avant que Lily ne le fasse, tout en lui pressant discrètement la main :

- Sirius rêve !

- On est au courant , intervint Peter. Il en a fait du bruit ce matin !

- Et ben, ça doit être un sacré rêve pour que ça réveille tout le monde !

Lily était très amusée , Sirius beaucoup moins. A nouveau, son sourire se tordit, et James le tira d'embarras :

- Mais tu sais, c'est moins fort que quand je rêve de toi.. murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Lily, juste assez fort pour être entendu des autres de façon à changer de sujet. Elle rosit et il en profita pour glisser un baiser sur sa joue.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dans dix minutes il sera huit heures… Remus clôt ainsi la conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il faisait beau et après les cours, les maraudeurs s'installèrent dehors, sous un arbre, afin de profiter de la douceur du printemps. Comme toujours, Remus avait pris un livre, Peter essayait de remplir un parchemin sur un sujet de divination tandis que James, un vif d'or dans les mains, et Sirius s'installaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe, un peu en retrait des deux autres.

- alors, t'en es où, commença James ? assez bas pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres.

- Où de quoi ?

- Et ben de ton rêve…

Sirius soupira.

- écoute, ce n'était rien…

- à d'autres… Je vois bien comment tu le regardes…

- Non, je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve… Je ne me l'explique pas…

- Avoue que tu le trouves à ton goût ? demanda perfidement James.

- Et bien… Sirius plissa les yeux, fit semblant de réfléchir profondément… Si on examine les choses d'un certain point de vue…

- Comme de sous cet arbre, par exemple, ajouta James…

- Vu donc de cet arbre, le soleil étant à une inclinaison de 45° au dessus de l'horizon, ce qui fait que ses rayons arrivent juste à ras des cheveux clairs du sus-nommé, ce qui créée un reflet d'or sur les cheveux déjà dorés, et met en valeur cette chevelure si soyeuse…

- …et qu'on devine douce au toucher, ce qui donne envie au sieur présent à mes côtés l'envie de les caresser… Ajouta James sur le même ton que son ami, déclenchant le rire de celui-ci.

- Non, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux… insista Sirius.

- Et moi, je te dis que si…

- Non… Sirius avait levé la voix, et Remus releva la tête vers les deux amis.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore de la friture ? demanda-t-il, habitué aux disputes des deux autres.

- Pas du tout, répondit vivement Sirius.

- Ben on a qu'à lui demander son avis, sourit, perfide, James.

Sirius le regarda, semblant jauger son ami, pour savoir jusqu'où celui-ci irait. Il sourit, prêt à accepter le défi.

- OK, on n'a qu'à lui demander… On verra bien ce qu'il en dit…

- De quoi s'agit-il demanda Remus ?

- Nous avons un différend sur une question…commença James.

- Quel genre de question ? Remus était méfiant, avec les deux il devait s'attendre à tout.

- Et bien, on se demandait si rêver de quelqu'un ça veut dire qu'on en est amoureux ? continua Sirius, ce qui lui valut un regard rempli d'applaudissements silencieux de la part de James.

- Alors là…Remus les regarda, étonné… Je suppose que ça dépend du rêve…

- Oui, parce que moi, des fois je rêve de Singstormy mais je vous assure que j'en suis pas amoureux … intervint Peter. Il avait toujours du mal en cours de soins aux créatures, et le professeur, Singstormy, lui inspirait beaucoup plus de crainte que d'autre chose…

- Donc, j'ai raison, lança Sirius à James…

- Mais moi, je rêve de Lily et j'en suis vraiment amoureux…Donc j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

- Et bien, il faudrait savoir qui a rêvé de qui ? demanda Remus.

- Et voilà bien la question… acquiesça James, l'air très sérieux…

- Et moi je dis que quand un garçon rêve d'un autre garçon, ce n'est pas qu'il est amoureux…dit Sirius.

- Il n'est pas forcément amoureux, mais il peut l'être… répondit Remus…

- Ah non, deux garçons ensemble, c'est pas très… commença Peter.

- Pas très quoi ? intervint James, légèrement agressif.

- Pas très euh… Peter, qui s'était rendu compte du ton de James, hésitait à poursuivre…

- Pas très normal, hein ? termina pour lui Sirius, avec ironie. Au moins, c'est clair… Pas la peine de cacher ce que tu penses…

- Et toi, Remus, t 'en penses quoi, demanda James, d'un air détaché. Mais il savait que sa réponse intéresserait Sirius. Celui-ci continuait de regarder Peter, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître plus attentif que ça .

- Moi, Remus marqua un silence. Il regarda Peter, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa et finalement répondit : chacun fait comme il peut, comme il veut, se reprit il avec un léger sourire.

Sirius n'en saurait pas plus sur le sujet car à ce moment, un groupe de filles passa non loin d'eux et James se redressa d'un coup : une certaine Lily Evans faisait partie du groupe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'essaie d'aller aussi vite que je peux, je vous assure ;-)_

_Et encore une chose: je sais que ce n'est pas sympa pour Peter mais d'abord, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et ensuite, il fallait trouver une excuse pour que le fait que Sirius soit homo ne se dise pas à voix haute, même au sein des maraudeurs..._

_Bises à toutes, et laissez une p'tite reiew... ;-)_


	4. La réponse

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Je suis un peu feignante et je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Je le fais donc ici. _

_Ca me fait toujours plasir d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Quand vous me racontez comment vous lisez, c'est comme une histoire dans l'histoire..._

_En plus,ça me fait découvrir plein de choses, entre autres des fics que quelque fois j'ai loupé..._

_Bref, continuez à reviewer, ça fait avancer l'histoire..._

_Voilà donc la suite... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penché sur son parchemin d'histoire de la sorcellerie, Sirius réfléchissait. Peter et Remus travaillaient en face de lui (hasard ou pas !) ? James était parti à la recherche de Lily.

C'est dingue comme un rêve peut vous faire de l'effet. Ca faisait maintenant quatre jours, et Sirius ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ne pouvait ni ne voulait, d'ailleurs.

D'un côté il aurait voulu l'oublier, mais de l'autre, il voulait garder la sensation éprouvée. C'était quelque chose de tellement fort, de tellement bon, de rassurant, de tendre, plein de plénitude, de volupté…

Il devait admettre que oui, effectivement, il n'était pas indifférent au charme de Remus. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, voire quelques années, il savait que les garçons avaient plus d'effet sur lui que les filles. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, il se disait qu'un jour il aimerait quelqu'un mais jusqu'à lors, il n'avait pas rencontré la bonne personne, fille ou garçon.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un simple rêve réveillerait ses sens… Un rêve … Si Lily avait raison, l'explication du pourquoi devait être dans la veille et concernait Remus… La veille… Ce dont se rappelait Sirius était le départ de Remus pour sa transformation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce jour là, une légère appréhension l'avait envahi. C'était sans doute là qu'il fallait creuser. Retrouver d'où était venue cette anxiété. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va, Sirius ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, oui…répondit évasivement celui-ci.

- Est-ce si difficile ce devoir ? Tu n'as pas encore écrit un mot… Continua Remus.

- Non, ce n'… Sirius releva les yeux vers son ami. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ce qui le tracassait…

- Excuses- moi ! mais tu avais l'air si concentré…

- Mmm… fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à répondre, se dépêchant de détourner le regard vers son parchemin. Il était troublé par Remus. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait ce « maudit » ! rêve.

Donc, il y avait cette inquiétude. Il se souvenait avoir regardé partir Remus. Et à ce moment… il avait pensé à leur sortie, à la fin de leur septième année, dans quelques semaines maintenant, de Poudlard…

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Remus et Peter levèrent la tête, surpris. Sirius les regarda à peine, sourit et se pressa pour ranger (enfin, mettre en tas) ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac.

- Il faut que je trouve James, les gars !

- Prends la carte, dit Peter. Et Sirius se précipita dans leur chambre pour la prendre. Il chercha James, le vit près du lac et y courut.

- James ! Je sais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pad' ? demanda James, qui était occupé à discuter, euh si on peut dire discuter, avec Lily et sur lequel Sirius s'était jeté, l'air passablement agité.

- Viens, il faut que je te parle… insista Sirius.

- C'est urgent ?

- Oui…

- Lily, tu m'excuses… Je reviens vite, promit James en embrassant légèrement Lily sur la joue.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je vois ! répondit celle-ci avec un sourire tandis que Sirius entraînait James par le bras.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

- Tu sais, le rêve que j'ai fait…

- J'aurai du mal à l'oublier, tu m'en parles tous les jours !

- Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, poursuivit Sirius, sans s'attarder sur l'ironie de James.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu sais, c'est ce que disait Lily : l'explication en est dans ce qu'on a pensé la veille…

- Alors ?

- Elle avait raison !

- Bon, tu le dis… soupira James.

- Tu te souviens de sa dernière transformation ?

- Ben, oui, enfin plus ou moins…

- Et ben, ce qui a déclenché mon rêve, c'est que j'ai pensé à quand on sera sorti de Poudlard.

- Le rapport entre ça et la transformation ?

- Et ben, comment ça va se passer pour Remus ? T'imagines ses transformations sans nous ?

- James hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé… Ce serait certainement dur pour Remus…

- Je crois que c'est ça qui a déclenché mon rêve…

- ok, je vois… tu es inquiet pour lui, parce que tu l'aimes…

- oh, James, je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas… Bon, se dépêcha de rajouter Sirius devant le froncement de sourcils de son ami, c'est vrai que je m'inquiète… Je ne sais pas comment il supportera ça…

- et ton inquiétude est la manifestation de ce que tu ressens…

- James ! Avoue que toi aussi tu y as pensé à notre sortie de Poudlard ?

- Oui, avoua celui-ci. Mais c'est plus Lily qui me préoccupe…tu vois. Je sais que c'est peut-être salaud, mais je n'ai pas pensé aux transformations de Remus…

- Pas une fois ? demanda Sirius, estomaqué par l'aveu de James…

- Ben, non… Mais je ne suis pas un obsédé de Remus, moi… Et ne dis pas le contraire…Qui a eu l'idée de nous transformer en animaux pour aider Remus ?

- On était tous d'accord…

- Parce que pour nous c'était un jeu…

- Un jeu ? C'était vital pour lui…

- Ah ! tu vois, tu étais déjà amoureux de lui !

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre, James n'en démordrait pas. Il haussa les épaules, secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

- Sirius ! James l'avait attrapé par le bras.

- Oui ?

- Sirius, avoue le, tu n'es pas indifférent à Remus… Ce rêve t'a juste dévoilé ce que tu penses depuis longtemps… Et devant le silence de Sirius, il ajouta : avoue-le, prends en conscience, et tu iras bien mieux…Assumes tes pensées… Tu n'as pas à te les cacher…

Sirius le regarda, finit pas défroncer ses sourcils et sourit :

- Je t'ennuie avec ça… Retourne avec Lily… Quand James s'apprêta à rejoindre son amie , il ajouta :

- James, merci…

- De rien, frère !

Sirius rentra lentement au château. Marcher seul lui permettait de réfléchir…A ce que James lui avait dit. Amoureux… de Remus ? S'il répondait non, que voulait dire son rêve alors ? Maudit rêve…Mais ça devait être vrai, il avait un rôle dans tout ça… Un rôle de révélateur ?

Et si vraiment il ne ressentait rien pour Remus, alors pourquoi était –il dans un état pareil ? Et pourquoi gardait –il une impression de bonheur, de bien-être, de quiétude à être dans les bras de Remus ? Il devait l'admettre : il était… il n'était pas indifférent au char…euh, à Remus.

Sirius passa le portrait de la grosse dame et entra dans la salle des gryffondors. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de monde. Remus et Peter étaient toujours là. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester face à Remus, avec toutes ses pensées dans la tête. Il leur lança un :

- j'suis crevé, j'vais me coucher. A demain les gars ! et fila vers l'escalier non sans avoir lancer un regard à ses deux amis, en fait surtout à l'un d'entre eux.

Arrivé dans la chambre il s'affala sur son lit. Un flot de pensées résonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il mette un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Il était à la fois excité, troublé, ému, prêt à rire et à pleurer… Il avait tous ses sentiments exacerbés. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se calme et ne reprenne possession de ses moyens. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit, il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient ainsi. Surtout Remus… Remus…

Il laissa aller ses pensées vers son ami. En un sens, c'était comme si son rêve l'avait réveillé. Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Non pas comme un copain, mais comme un jeune homme… 17 ans… presque un homme, oui… Un homme séduisant… Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ces pensées étaient dans son subconscient. Comme James le lui avait suggéré. Etait-ce la véritable motivation de son acharnement à vouloir devenir animagus ?

Du bruit se fit dans l'escalier. Il entendit ses amis monter. Il distingua la voix de Peter, légèrement haute, et celle, plus grave, plus profonde, de Remus. James n'avait pas l'air d'être avec eux. Peter souhaita une bonne nuit à Remus qui répondit de même. Puis les bruits de rideaux qui se ferment…

Sirius essaya d'imaginer Remus. Les yeux ouverts, il voyait le visage de son ami. Les cheveux comme dorés quand le soleil jouait avec eux…Les yeux couleur pas tout à fait noisette, non, une noisette qui aurait été trempée dans un bain d'or, parce qu'on distinguait nettement des éclats d'or dans ses yeux… Sirius sourit. Oui, d'accord, il ressentait plus que de l'amitié, beaucoup plus…Il voulait bien l'avouer à ce moment-là… Il se tourna, essaya de retrouver la sensation de bien être de son rêve, s'imaginant dans les bras de Remus et lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment bien dans les bras de son ami, s'endormit…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Voilà, ben maintenant, c'est plus clair, non? _


	5. Et toi, Remus, t'en penses quoi?

_Des bisous tout spécialement à **Noan** , **Kuro-hagi**, **Miss Lisa Black**, **Loulou2a** et **Jenny**._

_Merci à vous de continuer de lire cette histoire._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, où on en saura un peu plus sur Remus…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est James qui le tira encore une fois de son sommeil…

- Dépêche toi, on a le terrain de quidditch juste deux heures…

- J'arrive.

Et de fait, Sirius se leva et prit sa douche en un instant record. Le prochain match les opposait aux Serdaigles et ceux-ci avaient une légère avance sur les Gryffondors au classement… Ils devaient s'entraîner ferme s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de les battre et ce samedi, de neuf à onze heures, les gryffondors avaient le terrain pour ça.

James et Sirius se pressèrent de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe pour commencer l'entraînement.

Il était dix heures et demi et ils commençaient à se fatiguer lorsque James fit signe à Sirius : il lui montra les tribunes. Sirius, sur son balai, tourna la tête pour voir. Peter et Remus avaient pris place dans les gradins pour les attendre, et évaluer surtout leur chance de gagner la coupe…

Sirius se retourna vers James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fit une pointe pour le rejoindre :

- au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit…

- quoi ?

- Tu as raison…

- je crois que je suis amoureux ! et là-dessus, il s'élança plus haut pour descendre en vrille et remonter avec une pirouette…

James éclata de rire et voulut le rejoindre mais Sirius était trop excité et de voir que Remus était là lui avait donné des ailes…Quand l'entraînement fut terminé, et que le capitaine eut sermonné Sirius qui confondait un match de Quidditch avec un spectacle, sous les murmures amusés des autres joueurs, James et Sirius passèrent aux douches.

- tu as intérêt à en prendre une bien froide, Sirius !

- mais tout va bien, James… Tu vois, j'ai écouté ce que tu as dit et j'ai réfléchi… Tu as raison … Et c'est le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu…

- Il t'a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte ! ironisa James.

- Non, non, là aussi tu avais raison, je crois que ça fait des années que je le pense… Mais je ne l'ai jamais avoué…je ne _ME_ le suis jamais avoué..

- Dis donc, t'as cogité cette nuit !

Sirius se retourna vers James, son regard était plus clair que jamais…James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius respirait le bonheur.

- et ben, nous voilà bien…dit-il en soupirant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'imagine nos soirées, Peter et moi tenant les chandelles…

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie…Le sourire de Sirius s'était assombri et il tourna la tête.

- Oh oh ! T'aurais pas un peu peur de sa réaction, par hasard ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- et j'ai pas envie qu'il se foute de moi…

- tu le crois capable de ça ?

- non, mais …

- eh, les gars ! C'était la voix de Peter.

- On arrive, cria James et, se tournant vers Sirius, en baissant la voix : il faudrait déjà savoir s'il est gai ou pas…

- J'ai pas envie de savoir… répondit Sirius en commençant à s'habiller.

- Eh, mais t'es un gryffondor, je te rappelle, plein de courage !

- Attends, James, tu me demandes d'abord d'avouer que je.. que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, ce que j'avoue et ce qui implique plein de choses sur mon compte, alors, s'il te plait, ne vas pas trop vite pour le reste, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je te rappelle qu'on est bientôt à la fin de l'année…

- Pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais…mais il reste encore trois mois…

- Ok, ok… mais si tu n'avance pas, moi je ferai avancer les choses… lui lança James tout en le laissant pour rejoindre les deux autres restés dehors…

Les jours qui suivirent, Sirius se montra plus volubile que jamais. Il en était même fatigant. Il était très imaginatif pour les blagues faites aux serpentards. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire, ou d'essayer de faire rire les autres.

A côté de cela, certains moments, quand il était seul avec James, il montrait une singulière tristesse. C'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire avancer sa relation avec Remus, et se demandait si celui-ci lui portait un intérêt ou pas. Et donc, selon les jours, c'était oui ou non. Mais il n'en parlait qu'avec James.

Près de dix jours étaient passés.

Un soir alors que Remus et James étaient occupés à disputer une partie d'échecs pendant que Sirius était parti avec Peter pour essayer de grappiller quelques gâteaux à la cuisine, Remus demanda à son adversaire :

- qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ?

- Sirius ? James scruta Remus qui regardait attentivement le jeu.

- Oui, et me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, ça se voit…

- Je… James marqua une longue pause. Il savait que l'attitude un peu décousue de Sirius devait être perceptible par les autres, mais il ne savait pas ce dont Remus était lucide et il ne voulait pas mettre Sirius dans l'embarras. Aussi voulait-il savoir d'abord ce dont Remus s'était aperçu.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda Remus, jetant un regard vers James tout en avançant son cavalier, qui mit en pièce un des pions de James. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans son fauteuil :

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Et bien de son attitude… Il est très excité, ne pense qu'à amuser la galerie… Et vous n'arrêtez pas d'avoir des conversations à deux dont vous ne nous parlez pas, à Peter et moi. On se sent un peu exclus…

- Ecoute, James se dit qu'il y avait là une chance à saisir pour sonder Remus, je ne veux pas en parler devant Peter, et tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras rien à personne, même pas à Sirius, d'accord ? Et il fixait Remus avec un air très sérieux.

- D'accord, répondit celui-ci.

- C'est pas très facile à dire… On connaît l'opinion de Peter à propos des homos, mais toi ? T'en penses quoi ?

Remus baissa la tête, pour cacher d'une part le légèrement rosissement de ses joues, et d'autre part le sourire mi-ironique, mi-désabusé qui lui était venu aux lèvres…

- Remus, tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Ca me gêne d'en parler, avoua Remus, la voix très basse.

- Parce que tu es homo ? demanda James innocemment.

- Oui, répondit Remus, la voix encore plus basse…

- Pas de problème ! s'écria James, l'air très soulagé. Et réellement soulagé, mais pourquoi, il ne pouvait le dire à Remus…Ce dernier regarda James, le remerciant des yeux.

- Donc, je peux te dire ce qui se passe, et tu comprendras… reprit James avant de rajouter : Sirius vient de s'apercevoir qu'il l'était…

James s'en voulut un peu de trahir ce dernier, mais pouvait-on dire trahir ? après tout, c'était quelque chose qui se saurait, tôt ou tard, et Remus était un ami. Un maraudeur.

- Tu veux dire homo ?

- Oui…Alors des fois il en est fier et tout excité…Et des fois il a du mal à le vivre…

James ne s'en sortait pas si mal, il n'avait fait qu'un demi-mensonge, tout au plus un mensonge par omission …

- Je comprends, soupira Remus, qui reprit l'observation de la partie.

Et la conversation s'acheva là, aucun des deux n'ayant envie d'aller plus loin. James parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit, et Remus, pour des raisons qui restaient vagues…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On avance…_

_Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, devant ce morceau j'avais écrit « facultatif ». Mais finalement, je trouve ça bien de savoir un peu ce que pense Remus, et surtout de voir que James, le meilleur ami de Sirius, s'en préoccupe aussi…_


	6. Tu devrais en parler

_Voilà un tout petit chapitre._

_Mea culpa…et ne me battez pas ! Les autres (il y en aura deux autres) arriveront plus vite…_

_**Kuro-hagi** : tu m'as fait me rappeler une fic que j'ai lue il y a longtemps, mais ce n'était pas sur fanfiction, et je l'ai perdue. C'était une fic anglaise, très bien écrite et qui sepassait lors du 5ème tome d'Harry Potter. Elle racontait du point de vue de Remus comment Sirius restait des heures avec Buck, et après la mort de Sirius, il se rendait compte que celui-ci était toujours amoureux de lui. Alors que lui n'était pas du tout homosexuel. C'était très beau et très prenant. Je regrette de l'avoir perdue…Il me semble que l'auteur s'appelait Rhysenn ou quelque chose comme ça. Si ça dit quelque chose à l'une d'entre vous, dites le moi !_

_**Miss Lisa Black** : ben si je veux une « happy end », il fallait bien qu'il le soit !_

_**Loulou2a** : ne m'en veux pas, c'est pour le prochain épisode !_

_**Ernia**: la voilà la suite !_

_**Noan**, désolée, ce chapitre ne te répondras pas !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, c'est James qui attira Sirius à l'écart des autres.

- Tu sais que tu devrais essayer de faire quelque chose…

- de quoi tu parles ?

- devines…

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, James ?

- rien. Simplement, tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance …

- je te connais…Je sais que quand tu parles comme ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de caché derrière…Sirius regardait James intensément. Celui-ci détourna les yeux.

- Dis-moi, James, tu n'aurais pas parlé de ça à quelqu'un ? reprit Sirius, soupçonneux.

James fit une grimace et avoua :

- en fait, hier soir, on a discuté, Remus et moi…

- attends, ne me dis pas que tu as lui dit ? La voix de Sirius s'était faite agressive.

- Non, non… Mais il m'a posé des questions…

- Des questions ?

- Oui, sur toi…

- Sur moi ? Sirius, en une seconde, sentit que son cœur venait d'émettre les plus folles suppositions…

- Oui, sur toi. Mais rassures-toi, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais amoureux de lui !

- Il manquerait plus que ça !

- Pourtant, j'ai bien failli…Et James, en disant ça, se recula un peu, il craignait la réaction de son ami.

- Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit qu'il se demandait ce qu'il t'arrivait…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Presque la vérité… Et sous l'œil soupçonneux de Sirius il continua : Remus est notre ami, je te rappelle… Aussi bien le tien que le mien. Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir. J'ai confiance en lui…

- Dis moi ce que tu lui as dit, insista Sirius.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que tu venais de t'apercevoir que tu étais gai…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je te jure c'est tout… Mais j'en ai profité pour le sonder un peu…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, comme Peter nous as fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ça, je lui demandé si lui, ça le dérangeait… Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

et bien que lui aussi l'était…

- était quoi ?

- Ben gai, évidemment…

Sirius se tut et il y eut un long silence. D'un côté il en voulait un peu à James d'avoir dit ça, mais de l'autre, il avait appris que Remus était gai, comme lui, et ça lui ouvrait des horizons inespérés.

- tu pourrais me remercier, non ? demanda James.

Sirius le regarda, le regard brillant et lui sourit de ce fameux sourire :

- bon, si tu n'as dis que ça, d'accord, je te remercie… Mais t'es sûr que tu n'as pas dit autre chose ?

- je t'assures que non…

Sirius lui frappa gentiment l'épaule :

- il faut que tu t'en mêles, hein ? C'est plus fort que toi !

- je ne m'en mêle pas, mais là j'avais une bonne occasion…

Et les deux amis rejoignirent les autres.

Ce soir là, quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'attraper James par le bras :

- t'es sûr de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oui, je suis sûr…

- T'es sûr aussi de ne lui avoir rien dit d'autre ?

- Sirius, on se connaît bien, tous les deux. Tu peux me faire confiance, ok ?

- Oui, oui… James, c'est important pour moi, tu sais…

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui ! mais tu ne fais toujours rien ! J'attends, Sirius… mais je vais perdre patience…

- Des menaces ?

- Interprète ça comme tu veux…

A ce moment, Remus se retourna vers eux, les regarda, eut un sourire et se retourna.

- il m'a souri … murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James….

- Non, il **m**'a souri.. répondit James, qui s'empressa d'ajouter devant le regard de Sirius : je plaisante…

Sirius lui frappa l'épaule.

- alors, vas-y, rejoins-le et dis lui…murmura James.

- dis- lui quoi ?

- n'importe quoi, mais parle lui…

Sirius hésita, mais ils arrivaient dans leur chambre, et il haussa les épaules.

- j'm'en fous il m'a sourit…, et dans sa tête , il ajouta : et en plus, il aime les garçons, comme moi….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_sourire béat : c'est beau, non ?_

_Et please ! reviewez moi !_

Bisessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	7. Tu le dis?

_Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. On avance, les filles, on avance !_

_**Lea** : tu es pardonnée ! Mais c'est vrai que les reviews sont souvent le seul moyen pour savoir que notre histoire est lue. C'est pour ça qu'on les aime !_

_**Patmola** : ils ont un talent naturel pour être mimis !_

_**Loulou2a **: on y est presque….on brûle !_

_**LILY003 **: voilà un petit bout de la suite, la fin pour le prochain !_

_**Jenny** : j'espère que tu vas lire ces deux derniers chapitres avec un peu d'espace. Rien que pour toi, je ferai bien exprès d'attendre un mois avant de mettre la fin ;-) (euh, me tape pas, c'était pour rire !)_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent…

L'ambiance chez les maraudeurs était électrique. D'un côté, James et Sirius : le premier trépignait d'impatience alors que le second, quand il ne se donnait pas en spectacle, que ce soit pendant les cours ou ailleurs, tardait à parler à Remus. De l'autre côté, Remus passait de plus en plus de temps dans ses livres en prévision des examens qui terrorisaient Peter, plus que jamais en proie à la boulimie…

James trouvait tous les moyens possibles d'éloigner Peter de Remus, laissant ainsi le champ libre Sirius. Mais celui-ci se contentait de s'installer en face de Remus, ne faisant rien d'autre que le dévisager, avec un sourire béat.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour où Remus était installé dans la bibliothèque, et Sirius, par hasard, en face de lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- pardon ? demanda Sirius, semblant sortir de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Remus, posant son livre sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Sirius avait à peine l'air troublé.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis que tu es rentré ici…. Est-ce que par hasard j'aurais un bouton ou quelque chose ?

- Non, pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Sirius. C'est juste que…

Sirius sentit son assurance faiblir, et tenta de la retrouver en regardant la plume qu'il tenait à la main.

- que quoi ?

Finalement, Sirius reprit le livre ouvert devant lui. Remus se pencha au-dessus de la table pour prendre le bouquin des mains de son ami.

- allez, dis ce qu'il y a … Ca a un rapport avec ce dont j'ai parlé avec James l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- de ce que … pardon ? demanda Sirius, extrêmement troublé par la proximité de son ami et légèrement inquiet.

Remus posa ses coudes sur la table, resta penché pour pouvoir parler à voix plus basse :

- James m'a dit que tu étais… euh… que tu aimais un garçon…

Sirius se sentit blanchir. James lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait rien dit d'autre que le fait que Sirius était gai…Pourquoi Remus lui parlait d'_un_ garçon ?

- Je suppose qu'il t'a dit pour moi, continua Remus, toujours à voix basse. Alors, si tu veux en parler, tu peux le faire, n'hésites pas…

Sirius était désorienté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce que venait de lui dire Remus. Il avait confiance en James, celui-ci n'avait pas pu dire tout à Remus. De quel garçon voulait-il parler ? Sirius n'osait plus lever la tête vers Remus.

Bien sûr que Sirius devait en parler, avec Remus. Mais pour lui avouer que c'était lui, Remus qu'il aimait. A cette pensée, Sirius sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

- tu ne réponds pas, Sirius ? l'interrompit Remus, tout en se rasseyant correctement.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait répondre ? « oui, j'aime un garçon, et il se trouve que c'est toi » ? Sirius marmonna juste un « mmmm » et attrapa un livre qu'il ouvrit devant lui, le dérobant à la vue de Remus

- comme tu veux, mais tu sais je comprends bien ce qui t'arrive…finit par dire celui-ci.

Il se passa un long moment. Sirius restait derrière son livre.

Il pensait. Oui, bien sûr, il devrait parler à Remus. Mais comment juste parler pouvait être aussi dur que ça… C'était pourtant plus facile que d'aller dans la salle commune des serpentards…Du moins, en théorie…parce que parler de ses émotions, enfin de son sentiment… Pourtant, Sirius se rappelait comment, par moment, il avait envie de le crier, spécialement quand Remus l'avait regardé ou lui avait sourit…

Sirius osa un regard par dessus son bouquin. Remus avait repris son travail. Il lisait, prenant des notes quelque fois.

C'est fou ce qu'il était beau… Sirius contempla son profil, à la fois volontaire et paisible, ses lèvres bien dessinées, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinie et…

Remus sembla sentir l'attention de Sirius sur lui car il leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, avant que Sirius ne retourne à son livre. Il sembla à Sirius que les yeux de Remus avaient brillé d'une tendresse particulière. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire quelque chose ? Peut-être avait-il peur de la réaction de Remus ? Non, il n'avait pas peur…enfin, pas vraiment peur, mais une petite appréhension… Il avait tellement envie de serrer Remus dans ses bras, de le caresser...

- ça va, Sirius ? demanda Remus après un instant.

- Ça va, répondit Sirius, mais sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement…

A ce moment, Peter arriva et s'installa à côté de Remus.

- je viens bosser un peu, James est parti avec Lily… expliqua-t-il.

Sirius serra les dents. Encore raté… Qu'est-ce que c'était dur… S'il pouvait savoir ce que pensait Remus… Ce serait bien. Enfin, oui et non… Mais ça simplifierait les choses… Quoique… il était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il voyait mal ce que ça changerait si Remus ne partageait pas ses sentiments. A part le rendre malheureux…Ceci dit, au rythme où allaient les choses, il le serait quand même parce qu'ils quitteraient Poudlard avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit…Sirius soupira et se mit enfin à lire le livre qu'il tenait depuis plus d'une demie heure.

* * *

Quand il raconta ce qui s'était passé à James, celui-ci l'engueula :

- quand est-ce que tu vas y arriver ? et devant le silence de Sirius : quel âge tu as, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu crains ?

- je ne sais pas…

- Sirius ! Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça… C'est fou ! C'est quand même pas dur ! Et ne dis pas que tu as peur de ce qu'il va dire, je ne marche pas.. Déjà, le fait qu'il soit gai comme toi, c'est pas mal, et s'il ne partage pas tes sentiments, et ben, agis ! fais en sorte qu'il t'aime !

- Comme tu as fait avec Lily…

- Oui, parfaitement, et tu vois, maintenant, c'est super ! Ecoute, mon vieux, je vais te donner une dernière chance. Demain on va à Pré-au-lard. Si demain soir tu n'as pas bougé, c'est moi qui le fais, ok ?

James avait attrapé Sirius pas le col et dans sa voix, il y avait un soupçon de menace. Sirius grimaça.

- James, c'est difficile de dire ça aussi brutalement. Et quand je suis en face de lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je perds mes moyens…tu vois, il est tellement… enfin, très…

James rit :

- je sais, Sirius, je sais.. Mais c'est drôle, moi, il ne me fait rien du tout comme effet… Tu m'excuseras..

- et ben, je préfère qu'il ne t'en fasse pas…

- quand je pense que ça fait des années que tu l'aimes…

- n'exagère pas quand même…

- et , poursuivit James, qu'il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de Poudlard…Il faut vraiment que tu te décides !

- D'accord, papa, demain après-midi…

- Hé ! fais gaffe Sirius, je suis capable d'aller le voir et de tout déballer !

* * *

_Voilà! Quel casse-pied ce Peter, on était à deux doigts du dénouement!_

_Ben comme ça, ce sera l'occasion d'un autre chapitre! Alors reviewez, n'hésitez pas!_

_Bises à vous et merci d'être arrivées jusque là!  
_


	8. This is the end

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre._

_Un merci à vous d'avoir tout lu, et un merci tout spécial à **Noan****, patmola, Lea, ****Loulou2a****, summertime02****, Miss Lisa Black****…**_

_Je n'oublie pas** Jenny, LILY003, Ernia, blake feys, Barbotine-anciennement Diab..., Kuro-hagi, Adelia-hp, Noan , Emeraude-chan…**_

_Grâce à vos reviews, pour le temps d'une histoire, je me suis sentie moins seule…_

_Bisous bisous bisous bisous bisous bisous bisous_

* * *

En fait, le lendemain, c'est Remus qui trouva le moyen de se retrouver avec Sirius, le matin. James et Sirius étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch quand Sirius reçut un cognard. Une blessure sans gravité mais qui le fit rejoindre les gradins à la moitié de l'entraînement. Remus et Peter arrivèrent peu de temps après. Quand ils virent Sirius, ils s'inquiétèrent de sa blessure.

- tu devrais mettre quelque chose dessus, suggéra Peter.

- Pas la peine, répondit Sirius.

- Un petit peu de pommade ne te ferait pas de mal, Peter a raison. Tu en as ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers Peter.

- J'en ai dans ma malle, oui.

- Tu veux bien aller en chercher ?

- J'y vais… Et Peter se dépêcha d'aller dans le dortoir, laissant seuls Sirius et Remus.

Sirius apprécia la situation en silence mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, il avait prévu de parler mais l'après-midi…Il se tourna vers le terrain de jeu.

- Sirius, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

Sirius sursauta, se retourna vers Remus. Celui-ci le fixait très sérieusement.

- on n'a pas fini la discussion hier, continua Remus.

- Comment ça ?

- Sirius, ça fait plusieurs jours que ça va pas. On voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille. Veux-tu en parler ?

Devant le silence de Sirius, Remus continua :

- On est les maraudeurs, tu te rappelles ? on est des amis… Si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le… Tu sais, je vous dois beaucoup, à James et toi, et Peter. Alors, si je peux t'aider, à mon tour…

- Je… c'est pas facile, dit Sirius…en prenant une inspiration et se retournant vers Remus. Le calme de celui-ci contrastait avec la violence des sentiments que Sirius sentait bouillir à l'intérieur.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius s'était détourné à nouveau, mais acquiesça de la tête.

- tu devrais peut-être lui dire…

Sirius regarda Remus, étonné :

- à qui ?

- et bien, à ce garçon ?

Les joues de Sirius se colorèrent. Comment Remus pouvait ne pas avoir compris ? Il semblait à Sirius que son corps tout entier criait le nom de Remus. Il réussit à balbutier :

- tu crois que je devrais ?

- bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un bref instant durant lequel il sembla à nouveau à Sirius que les yeux de Remus brillaient d'une tendresse particulière. Il se raisonna et détourna la tête.

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius :

- Sirius, de quoi as-tu peur ? Sa voix était chaude, douce, agréable. Comme le contact de sa main.

Sirius sourit, se tourna vers Remus, et dans son geste, sa joue caressa la main de son ami. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Se regardant intensément. Sirius eut la certitude alors que Remus avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Remus souleva légèrement sa main de son épaule et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Sirius. Celui-ci allait répondre quand un bruit résonna dans les gradins. Peter arrivait en courant.

Remus retira vite sa main, et les deux amis poussèrent un soupir au même moment, ce qui les fit sourire, un peu gênés.

- merci Peter ? fit Remus. Et se tournant vers Sirius :viens, je vais t'en mettre un peu…On va peut-être aller à l'intérieur pour ça…

Et disant cela, il entraîna Sirius avec lui. Après quelque pas, il se tourna vers Peter :

- tu peux attendre James pour lui dire qu'on est parti mettre de la pommade ?

- oui bien sûr !

- merci, Peter, tu es un vrai ami !

Remus avait pris Sirius par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis dans leur chambre. Sirius était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, et n'osait rien dire, il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Remus ferma la porte et enfin, regarda Sirius :

- fais voir ton bleu, je vais te mettre de la pommade.

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme ? Sirius releva son tee-shirt et ne quitta pas Remus des yeux alors que celui-ci se rapprocha. Remus sourit et ouvrit le pot. Il regardait Sirius tout en prenant un peu de baume du bout des doigts.

- où en étions nous ? dit-il de sa voix calme tout en commençant à étaler l'onguent.

Sirius frémit sous le contact des doigts sur sa peau… Il n'arrivait pas à parler, juste concentré sur la main que Remus promenait sur sa peau, et les yeux perdus sur les cheveux de celui-ci. A quel jeu jouait Remus ? Sirius sentait le désir monter en lui.

- tu disais que tu aimais quelqu'un ? continua Remus comme s'il ne sentait pas la tension de Sirius.

- Remus, murmura celui-ci, lui attrapant la main.

- Oui ?

- Tu le sais…

Remus planta son regard dans celui de son ami :

- comment le saurais-je ?

- je…je ne sais pas…

- est-ce que tu l'as dit ? demanda Remus, qui s'était rapproché de Sirius.

Celui-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Remus résonner dans le sien, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir qu'il avait de lui. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de son ami. De son autre main, il effleura son visage.

- Sirius, dis-le…dis-le…que je ne me suis pas trompé…

Sirius, de sa main, approcha le visage de Remus vers le sien. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Remus timidement. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards. Et dans les yeux de Remus, noisette, avec des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur, il y avait bien cette tendresse si particulière que Sirius avait cru voir la veille.

- je t'aime, murmura Sirius.

Et à nouveau il l'embrassa, mais cette fois plus sûrement. Et Remus prolongea leur baiser. Celui-ci avait le goût de l'attente trop longue, le goût d'un amour trop longtemps tu.

Et lorsque Remus mit ses bras autour de Sirius, celui-ci retrouva cette sensation si douce, si chaude qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve. Mais cette fois-ci, l'étreinte se prolongea. Et Sirius se dit que la réalité avait un bien meilleur goût …

* * *

_This is the end, my friend (air connu)…_

_Evidemment que Remus a fini par comprendre. Il est intelligent, perspicace et fin psychologue…En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on retient de lui…_

_Il n'y aura pas de suite._

_Si cela vous a plu, j'ai écrit d'autres slashs Remus/Sirius, ou Sirius/Remus. Le plus abouti, à mon avis étant « une phrase de trop ». C'est mon préféré je crois._

_Je vous engage aussi à en lire d'autres, au hasard de mes découvertes : mysid si vous lisez l'anglais, mais elle a été traduite, fort bien d'ailleurs, par Themis et Alana Chantelune. Je vous conseille aussi ceux de tayplayrock, que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps._

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures, et à très très bientôt…_

_Et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer… même si c'est juste pour dire un mot…_


End file.
